Torcher time!
by dragonqueenc
Summary: WOOT! Payback on our oc's! I Will put your's in too just tell me, cause I don't whant to humiliat just mine! Chappie 8! SO READ ON!
1. OP: Sammy!

Me: SAMMY! DID YOU STEEL FROM MY STASH OF EVERY DRINK IN THE ENTIRE EXSISTENTS OF EVERYTHING AGAIN!

Sammy: (Comes in with full throttle in her hand) Maybe?

Me: BAYPACK TIME!

Sammy: NOOOOO!!!!!

Me: I really didn't want to do this (out an orange book with a blue flame on it)

Sammy: You wouldn't!

Me: Watch me!

Me: (Clears throat) Dear Diary,

Today I think he noticed me today!

(Sighs) He's so dreamy! And Codi finally admitted (To me&Nova) that she likes him! There the perfect match if you ask me! I need ideas though!

Love the pyro crazed,

Sammy

Me: Should I move on?

Sammy: No!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: OK!

Sammy: Really?

Me: Yes I'm feeling generous today

Sammy: Thank you for you're mercy!

Me: You're Welcome!

Me: I've decided to make this a Oc's Humiliation story!

If you want you're oc's in here just ask!

The more the funnier!

Samantha: R&R! & No Flames!

Sammy: FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. OP: Kayla!

(I decided it's going to be a t.v show!)

Me: R U Ready 4 a new epie of Torture time?

Readers: YES!!!!

Me: Good cause this epie was a request from the one and only Pepperdadog!

She wants her OC Kayla to be Tortured!

(Pepper then walks on stage)

Waz up! She screamed

She wanted in on this conspera...I mean epie! (Hehehe?)

Ok so Kayla thinks she's on here to torture Pepper. So Peppers going to act like she knows nothing, so all the pranks are going to backfire on her!

Ok here she come go hide Pepper!

(Pepper holds up hands in rock on signs) Hello people!

We're going to torture my owner! Isn't that AWSOME?!

Ya'll applaud

GOOD!

(Me) So the first prank is going to be the old fashion bucket 'O' water!

(Kayla) SWEET!

(Me) (Secretly puts permanent Sewer color green Dye, And it smells like it to!)

(Me) We are going to put above her bed room door!

(Kayla) Classic!

(Me) I Know! (Then mumbles) not!

(We put A bucket above (Notice A bucket!) her bed room door.

(Samantha comes on stage while we're gone) What SHE doesn't know that the bucket above Peppers door is full of confetti! Are Prank Officials (P.O) are secretly going to put the real bucket above the door where they are hiding! (P.O: Nova, Sprx, Otto, Gibson, (Ya'll GASP!) Antauri, (bigger GASP!) Chiro, Codi, Brian, Samantha, The Plant Team, & dragonqueenc A.K.A. ME! (Ya'll sigh relived!)) We set it right were we want it & hide.

While the P.O's put the real bucket and Nova takes out a sound remote

(Mine!) and it makes a noise to sound like it dropped on her and Kayla opened the door and SPLAT! The bucket came tumbling down! WE GOT YA! Pepper comes out and starts laughing at her and takes her home in (Get this!) He Brand new space ship with hydraulics, Flames, & a nice paint job (Curtsy of ME!)

Hope U enjoyed that weird epie of Torture Time! See U next TIME!

Me: How was that?

Saturn: FUNNY!

Me: I know!

PDP (Pepperdadog): Bay pack is sure sweet!

Me: I know I love owning this show!

Codi: U have a vister!

Me: By the tone in you're voice it's not good!

Kayla: Give me my fur back!

Me: If U don't pay attention IT"S PERMANT!

Kayla: (Faint's)

Me: (Smiles evilly, and holds up the antidote, and throws it to PDP) Use it well!

PDP: I Will (Grabs Kayla and drags her to new space ship)

Me&Saturn: R&R, & REVIW!


	3. OP: Midnight!

Me: SOOOOOOOOO Sorry I haven't updated!

WELCOME! To a new Epie! Of TORCHER TIME! I'm you're host D.Q.C

And I'm here with Layla Fairy! And were here 2 Torcher her OC Midnight!

Hey Every one!

This is going to be difficult!

Ohh! Go hide Layla Fairy!

(Goes and hides)

Welcome Midnight! To Torcher Time!

Good 2 b here D.Q.C!

Now tell me why do you want revenge on your creator?

Last week she did horrible things to my room! Horrible, Horrible THINGS!

I think that's T.M.I!

Yeah I know!

Have you ever seen the show?

No!

Good! Now let's go!

(We leave off stage)

(Samantha walks on)

Hey every one! I'm Samantha! D.Q.C's friend, not an OC! I'm here to tell you about her prank!

O.K.! There going to set up sticky paper….

O.K.! WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW!

Fine! Just watch the screen!

(Goes to us)

O.k.! Middy! Set the paper over there!

DON'T CALL ME MIDDY!

FINE! Ohh! Here she comes!

(Fling into a closet)

(Layla Fairy come in and drops Sakko and Mandarin in the sticky paper and they struggle)

HAHAHAHA!!! Wha?

NOW LAYLA!

Huh?

(Pushes Midnight in a room)

HAHAHAH!! WE GOT CHA!!

(Shows Midnight in a room twirled in a cocoon in a spider web)

Where did you get the web from?

Giant spider….Why?

Ohh! Where is that spider?

Behind you.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joking! Joking!

(We go back with Midnight in the cocoon still)

O.K. Layla Fairy! Time to go back in your brand new Sports car!

YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

O.K.! So that concludes another Epie of TORCHER TIME!

Good night every one!

Me: Again sorry for not Updating!

Dark Wing: Took You Long Enof!

Light Wing: interesting epie!

Saturn: kina weird? Don't cha think?

Every one: Mabey!


	4. Op: Van!

Welcome! To another Epie of TORCHER TIME! I'm your assistant host Light Wing! And my assistant Dark Wing! Dragon couldn't come she's a little mixed up right now! (Me: That's not funny!) Sooo! Today we have a special guest! And it's!

WAZ UP!

A special guest who can't wait for her OC to get tortured! L.Wing said annoyed

DEJA! D.Wing interrupted

ELLO! Deja Yelled to the top of her lung, which is loud enough to break the glass of the sound booth, and almost everyone's ears.

Well today were going to torture her OC…

My OC Van!

OK! I give up!

(I walk on stage all wet with seaweed in my hair, a giant fish in my hand, and a ticked expression on my face)

UHH OHH!

Give me my microphone, cards, wallet, and a towel.

Hands me all of the stuff.

"Now get off my stage!" I say as I whack them with my fish goes somewhere. I call Deja to hide and call Van.

"So Van why do you want to hurt Deja?"

"Are you a wizard?"

"No, but why do you want to hurt Deja?"

Starts singing

"OHH NEVER MIND! SAMANTHA!"

Samantha comes on as me and Van leave.

She opens her mouth to say something

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

"Humph!" Clicks the remote to turn on the t.v and it shows us at Deja's house.

"Ok Van! But that there and set that there, and……Perfect!"

"Hide VAN!" He runs to a closet as I pretend to go in a different one

Deja sneaks in and I give the thumbs up.

She pulls a string and we here Van scream.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"

Van runs out with a whole bunch of spiders on him

Deja laughs until she's gasping for air.

(Back on stage)

Ok! So it's time for Deja to go on her jet.

YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deja drags Van on with the spiders gone.

Jessica and a cat tail sticking out are seen.

So that concludes another epie pf TORCHER TIME! Good night everybody!


	5. Op: Zinnaux!

WELCOME!!!!! To A New Epie Of TORURE TIME!!!!! And I'm Your Host dragonqueenc!

And I'm your second host Saturn and were going to welcome another guest with a reason (not really!) to give his OC a run for his money! DARK FOX TAILZ!

Hello People!

So why do you want to prank him? Saturn asked him

He and Midnight, who deserved what happened to him, broke a window in a play fight and I got grounded for him doing that!

Whoa! That's a bad case! I screamed

GO HIDE! Saturn yelled

He ran off the stage just as Zinny came on.

Welcome Zinnaux!

He waves to ya'll and sits down

So why do you want to prank him?

No reason

We stare blankly at him.

SOOOO! Any ways lets go!

We run off stage as Samantha comes on

"I'm not even going to try this time!"

Ya'll applause

She turns on the T.V.

"So? What's the prank?" He asks me

"You'll see!" I tell him "Here he comes!"

He jumps in a closet. Dark Tailz pulls a string and you can here screaming on the other side of the door plus crashes and bangs.

I open the door and Zinnaux was upside down, struggling, and screaming on a rope, he was covered in baby food. Dark Tailz was laughing his head off as Zinnaux started crying.

(Back onstage)

SOOOOO! That concludes another epie of Torture time so wave good bye to the guest as they board there brand new plane!

"BYE!"

"GOOD Night everybody!"


	6. OP: VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**_IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE_**

Dark Wing: dragonqueenc will not continue unless all of her stories are reviewed!

Me: THAT'S right!

L.Wing: Why?

Me: I want all of my stories to be loved!

Them: OEI VAI!

Saturn: REVIEW!!! I want to see what happens next!


	7. Op: NOVA, POE, and WALLACE!

Me: I decided to be merciful and UPDATE instead of making you wait until all my stories are reviewed! And if you would review my new story that has a really long name I'm not even spelling it! Look at my NEW profile! AND SOME PEOPLE ARE RUDE IN THE REVIEWS! On With the Story!

_**HEREWEGOHEREWEGOHEREWEGOHEREWEGOHEREWEGOHEREWEGO**_

WELCOME TO THE NEWEST EPIE OF TORTURE TIME! I'm your host dragonqueenc! And tonight this episode has a twist! So welcome the one that's OC's can make it happen! Dr. Glove!

Hello!

So you know the twist and how surprising it will be for the R&Rer's

That's right!

So go ahead and hide as your two OC's come on!

(Goes and hides)

WELCOME! Poe and Wallace!

Said Lili!

Do you have Cake?

(Whispers) Maybe we should have had animal control come (In regular voice) WELL ARE YOU READY!?

Said Lili! Oh have you seen Elizabeth?

Sure Cake!

SAMANTHA! (Walks off stage)

Well let's get started!

_**TWISTMCTWISTTWISTLATWISTERBERZIZTERI'MSPEAKINGGIBBERISH!**_

_**(Nova's doing this one for revenge purposes)**_

Ok! Set that there and put it there OK! Hide! (Jumps in a closet) (Dr. Glove walks in and screams) OHH! NO! Help me! Help me!

(Poe and Wallace walk out) AHHH! (Gets caught in a rope) (Nova walks out) HAHAHAHA! OHH! There you are Elizabeth! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Nova gets caught in a rope, then bounces in a jar with pink paint, then gets in another jar that holds leaves) (I walk in) I'm dead aren't I? OHH! Yeah! Nova threatens

_**STAGESTAGESTAGESTAGESTAGESTAGESTAGESTAGESTAGESTAGESTAGE**_

I hope you enjoyed that twist to were you thought Dr. Gloves' OC's were getting pranked, but Nova got the prank! And that I wasn't righting again!

OHH! Dragon?

Yeah?

HI! (Nova holding a chain saw)

UHH! Dr. Glove enjoy the jetpack! BYE! NIGHT EVERYONE AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN!

(I scream off stage) I'M SORRY! I DON'T HAVE AN ANTADOIT! IT'S PERMANET! UNLES GIBBY CAN HELP! JUST DON'T HURT ME! OHH WAIT! (Hear's a BOOM) HEY DRAGON! THAT'S NOT FAIR! OHH YES IT IS!!!


	8. Op: Jewel Team!

Me: UPDATED! YAY!!!!

D.Wing: PLZ GET ON WITH IT!

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

"Welcome! To a new episode of Torture Time! I'M your host dragonqueenc and my co-host of the night is Brian! Dragon said excitedly."

"It's good to be here dragon, so? Who's the one with sucker OC's that are getting Pranked?" Brain asked curiously.

"One I'm just humiliating them, two It's Navy2Blue! A.K.A Navy!" Dragon responded

(Navy walks on) "YES! Finally! Jewel team is getting HUMILIATED!!!" Navy said in a evil way

"O-Kay? Sooo! Give me a picture of all your OC's and look at WWW. Torture Time .Com and look at Navy2Blue file!" Dragon instructed her (this web site is not real so don't try it!) 

She handed her the pictures.

"Brian?"

"Yeah dragon?"

"To the computer!"

They walked to the computer

(The next night)

"OK! SAMMIE! TURN IT ON!!!" Dragon instructed

Sammie turned on the slide show

First it showed Chirora looking like a mime while brake dancing.

Next it showed BellGi… (O.O"!) "SAMMIE! TURN TO THE NEXT SLIDE! TURN TO THE NEXT SLIDE!" Dragon instructed and Sammie did. The audience looked horrified. "EHH HEE?" Dragon and Brain said "How did that get in there?"

…SOOO! Any ways after the crowed got over it the next slide showed April in a bunny costume cabbage patching. (O.O"!)

Next it showed Serenity Sucking on her thumb, holding a baby blanket, with a night light on. (O.o?)

Next it showed Horoki Frolicking through a field of flowers with a pink dress on and a flower hat on. (I'm Scared of My Mind)

And Last It showed Rain Wearing makeup and painting his nails. (O.O"!!!! My Mind Can Do Things I Never Thought It Could Do!)

Then it showed... (O.O"!) "SAMMIE! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Dragon screamed as Sammie hurriedly turned it off. Most of the audience Either Fainted, Wide Eyed, Horrified, Ran off screaming, or scared emotionally for life. "Ummm…raise your hand if we should never do slide shows ever again?" Dragon asked, every one raised there hands, unless they fainted or ran off screaming.

"GOODNIGHTEVERYONE!" and with that the two host ran off before someone wanted to sue.

(At Navy's house)

"How the heck did they do that with BellGi?" Navy asked

The rest were in there rooms not coming out for they were too humiliated.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?????????

Me: O.O"!

D.Wing: **O.O"!**

L.Wing: How…Did…You…Do…That…?

Me; I do not know! R&R!


	9. OP: Honey and Zeeka!

GOREVIEWINGGOREVIEWINGGOUPDATEINGGOUPDATEING!

Welcome! To a new episode of Torture Time! I'm your host dragonqueenc also known as dragon. My partner host is Ming Ying! And tonight Blackrose342 wants her OC's Honey and Zeeka to be tortured!

Right you are dragon. So come on down Blackrose! Min-Min (Ming Ying) Screamed.

Hi! I'm Blackrose that has come here to destroy the lives of my OC's! Isn't that a cheery thought? Blackrose said with a wide creepy smile.

Ummm….sure….lets…lest go with that. So! Anyways let's get started! So Blackrose Antauri is in the back waiting for his little sister. So GO! Dragon screamed

Blackrose ran of stage and in the back ground you can hear brake dancing music playing. (O.o?)

SO! I and Min-Min are going to pretend to take Zeeka to a wrestling match and Honey to a nail parlor. So come Min-Min!

Setting up two different closets and hiding as they come by. They walk into the closets because they thought it was the entrance but then….AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! YEOW!!!! OCH!!! HELP! I LOOK LIKE A FREAK! Came out of the close and then they walked out so then every one started laughing because Honey had a 70's wig, a tie-dyed dress on, ugly looking make-up, and pink shoes. Zeeka had a pink dress on with a humming bird on it, in big black letters it said geek, she had brown horn rimed glasses, and brown high heels.

SO THAT ENDS THIS ONE! GOOD NIGHT EVERY ONE!

Me: I need ideas…I'm getting righter block and the pranks are getting lamer.

D.Wing: So ideas pplz!

L.Wing: Review!!!!


	10. OP: Zaintar!

Me: Bored…to…death…

D.Wing: THIS IS THE MOST POPULARE STORY THAT YOU MADE WHY?

Me: I duno! People just like it, I guess….

L.Wing: READ ON!

"This just in! The one known as dragonqueenc has just fallen in a well! So she can't get out, which means that her Friends Katy and Sammie are going to take over "Torture Time" Until she gets better. Let's look into the show and see whose next!"

"Hello! Today on "Torture Time" Our special guest is…MischiousInsaneMonkey! And their OC Zaintar!" Katy announced.

"Right you are Min-Min! Let's see if our new guest M.I.M will come out!" Sammie replied.

"Hi! I'm M.I.M! And Today I get revenge!" M.I.M said in a creepy way.

"O-Kay!? Let's get started! You go to the back while we torture Zaintar!" Katy said.

"Ok…I'll go if you don't want me!" Sammie said and started to the back.

"SAMMIE!!! NOT YOU!!! M.I.M!!!!" Katy shouted in frustration.

"Ohh!" Sammie replied.

M.I.M went to the back as Zaintar came on.

"Hello!" Zaintar said in a friendly way.

"Hi!" Katy replied "Just step on this meta bed!" Katy asked

Zaintar climbed on a BAM!!!! Chains gripped her legs and arms

Mean while in a well about a hundred yards down Dragon could feel that a Dragon was getting tortured. Maybe this is why Katy and Sammie pushed her down this well earlier, or maybe they did it to kill her. No one but them will ever know

Back to the show!

Zaintar was forced to watch herself be humiliated by watching a video tape of something she thought was secret. Zaintar was in a room, by herself and she was watching…Barney? She was singing to the songs, and dancing to them and she had a Barney plush toy!

Katy and Sammie took a step back and had a scarred look on their faces. Just then the doors flung open and Dragon was there and had a pretty ticked off expression on her face. "We're dead aren't we?" They asked. Dragon nodded her head. Trelie had the camera following their every move. Sammie and Katy started running and Dragon had a bazooka in her hand. "DIE DRAGON TORTURERES!!!!!" She screamed "AHHHH! REVIEW!!! AND TUNE IN NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed


	11. OP: Tiku&Lili!

Me: Dark Wing's doing this one; he pretty much hates one of the guests.

WELCOME! TO TORTURE TIME! I'm your host Dragon! And your other host Dark Wing! And today our newest guest is…Empress Caroline of Tamara! And today we're going to torture Lili and Tiku! But today is different! We're going to show some videos of them! Hit it Sammie! Sammie hit a button.

It showed Lili dancing like a maniac destroying every thing in site and destroying and she accidentally, I think purposely, knocked Tiku's favorite Japanese vase that his dead mother gave him the day before she died. She looked at it and told Tiku a giant bird came in and knocked it over. "I thought you said the bird broke it!" Tiku screamed at Lili. "I did so deal with it!" She screamed back. A dust cloud appeared were they were. When it cleared up Tiku was kissing Lili passionately and she was stunned. Click, Click, Flash, Flash went the cameras taking the pictures. Lili finally slapped him and they sat down.

It showed Tiku going down a street asking girls out and all they did was slap him, and Lili laughing at him. He asked a woman in a black coat to go out with. She undid the cloak and she was like a sumo wrestler. She kissed him and he couldn't get free. "You know! I think he should have learned his lesson after that one!" Dark Wing said.

The next video showed Lili pushing Tiku in a bucket of liquid and he pulled out of it to have is hair pink. "I remember that one! That was when Me, Sammie, and Zimner were kidnapped!" Dragon said

The last one showed Lili and Tiku dancing to a tango because someone used my hypnotizing watch and placed them under a spell and placed it on you tube! "You know! I never got that watch back!" Dragon said

Lili and Tiku were forced to be put and chained on a plane back to E.C.T's place.

"SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" Dragon and Dark Wing yelled.

Me: I need more ideas! I'm running out!


	12. OP: Pepperdadog

Me: Pepperdadog you _owe _me for this!

L.Wing: as long as she UpDates' a Change of heart, its ok!

Me: Right! DISCLAMER!

L.Wing: dragonqueenc doesn't own super robot monkey team hyper force go! But does own the story plot and her OC'S.

"Its time for a new episode of!" Dragon said in her mike. "TORTURE TIME!" The audience screamed. "You may have meet her before on the show, but she has begged for us to do this (A/N Still, Pepperdadog owes me for this)!" Dragon yelled in her mike. "The one, the only! Pepperdadog! A.K.A Erin!" Katy screamed. Erin walked on stage and bowed.

"Tell us Erin, why do you want to be pranked?" Katy asked, because Dragon mysteriously disappeared. "Well, as I said before, I'm bored. I want some excitement in my life, instead of playing video games!" Erin said mostly to herself. "Why don't you just get new video games?" Katy asked. "I'm broke" "Why don't you work?" Katy asked. "What is this 'work' that you speak of?" Erin asked.

Meanwhile, we fin ourselves with Dragon in a….air vent? Dragon appears to be crawling, cursing the air. She sees the shaft she's looking for. "Bingo" she smirks.

"Well Erin, why is it that your creeped out with Van from the party? (Read Party and Party again by FunnyLoveGirl)" Katy asked. But, before Erin could speak, a giant spider landed on her head. Katy went white. Erin looked up. "Aww! Cute spider!" She hugged it. (A/N I think this is the spider that made the web for Midnight!) Katy ran screaming out of the stage.

Dragon drug something out of her bag.

Suddenly, a squirrel, Terry, came crashing down on Erin. Erin screamed and ran off stage with Terry on her head. Dragon came down on a rope, and sat down. "This has been the last episode of Torture Chamber" in the back ground you could her chain saws and screaming. Suddenly, a bucket of water pored down on Dragon and that ended the episode.

Me: FINISHED!

L.Wing: REVIEW!!!!

Me: Once agian, Pepperdadog you owe me!


End file.
